Giving A Little Hurt Back
by JuliaDuvall
Summary: Darla and Drusilla decide to go after an already overwhelmed slayer
1. Default Chapter

Giving A Little Hurt Back  
Prologue  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta-reading.  
  
  
"Drusilla, you haven't said a word since I decided to take a drive somewhere." Darla said to her sire, while driving the car in the crisp moonlight.  
  
"Oh the stars say that you are up to no good and want to cause Angelus unbearable pain. The stars say that bloodshed and murder will swim in the town of Sunnyhell for years to come."   
Drusilla said before singing out loud a poem she had never heard.  
  
"May the Slayer come undone  
Bloody thorns on surround her corpse  
Angels sing for her soul  
One cursed, one inferior, one pet  
All in all will love her  
The murder is only the beginning."  
  
"Drusilla, enough of that stupid poem. Do you know why we are going to Sunnydale?" Darla asked as she slammed down hard on the brake, looking at Dru's vacant eyes.  
  
"Oh yes, to hurt Angel like he hurt you. The Slayer makes him happy, and that hurts you. So, what better way than to make her like me? Then I can have a sister to play with." Drusilla   
replied looking dreamily at the blonde haired doll she held in her hands.  
  
"No, not just yet, Drusilla. I have a plan to hurt Angel and bring out darling boy back to us, where he belongs. She is powerful and doesn't know that I'm alive. Oh, and your job is to see if Spike   
will help us. You see Angel loves that girl. He even told me that his heart and soul belong to her, but I have a small piece of them. She's going to bring Angelus to us."   
  
"Oh, you are so smart grandmother. Are you going to turn her? Can we play?" Drusilla slowly played with the little blonde doll and took out red lipstick and put it on the dolls lips. "Buffy,   
we are going to enjoy having you with us. Will she have a soul? The doll whispers that she might if we turn her!"   
  
"In that case, we will find a nice spellbook. *Spellbooks and magic books are the same thing* After all, Wolfram and Hart gave me this lovely credit card and all this identification when   
I was human. No one will think that I'm a vampire. They will think that I'm a human, but your job is to get the grunt work done. I've already picked out a new place to live. No one will suspect that we are living there." Darla grinned knowing she would have her darling boy back, even if she had  
to share him.   
  
"Ooh, I love the way you think." Drusilla threw the doll up in the air thinking that it was the slayer she was playing with.   
  
"Angel will not be able to resist Buffy once I'm done with her." Darla sounded determined as she began to push her foot down on the pedal and began to drive towards Sunnydale with   
a wicked plan.   
***  
"Gunn, would you stop using your fists on the punching bag and have some of my moist brownies." Cordelia put them down on the table for Gunn to eat, when in came Wesley and Angel.   
  
"Cordelia, these brownies are delicious." Wesley stuffed them down his throat.  
  
"I'm glad....Arrrrghhh...No..." Cordelia saw a flash of Buffy in the mansion as she saw Darla and Drusilla extend a hand out to Buffy. Buffy looked elegant in a white Versace dress, she   
noticed. Then she saw Darla feed Buffy what looked like blood from herself and Buffy took it. Drusilla laughed and said "Welcome sister, in the morning we start to train you."  
  
"Cordelia, are you okay?" Angel asked her.  
  
"Angel, Darla and Drusilla are in Sunnydale and they are going after Buffy. I saw them turn her in my vision." Cordelia moaned. She really hated these visions. At least this time the vision   
wasn't obscure.  
  
"Angel, you can't go to Sunnydale. We have to warn them of Darla and Drusilla's plan." Wesley told his boss, hoping that Angel would listen.   
  
"Darla is going after me by hurting the one person I care about. She wants to use Buffy to bring out Angelus. I'm not going to let her."   
  
"Angel, in that case, why don't we all go to Sunnydale." Cordelia volunteered everybody for this assignment.  
  
"Fine." Angel muttered knowing that Darla and Drusilla were twisted enough to pull this off.  
  
To be continued...  



	2. Chapter One

Giving A Little Hurt Back   
Chapter One  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
"Drusilla, wake up. We're in Sunnydale." Darla tapped Drusilla on the shoulder, while keeping one hand on the wheel.  
  
"Spike is here. I can sense that he is deeply troubled." Drusilla missed her Spike.  
  
"Drusilla, do you want to pay a visit to Spike?" Darla looked at Drusilla who just stared at the little blonde haired Barbie doll.  
  
"I think we should find Spike. He will be at the cemetery, I know that he will be surprised" Drusilla kissed the little doll's forehead.  
  
"Are you hungry for some loving from Spike?" Dru has always loved Spike.  
  
"Yes, I love this plan. Then we can all be a happy family again." Drusilla giggled in delight.  
  
"I will get my darling boy back with Buffy's help." Darla smiled knowing that this plan would work if nothing went wrong.  
  
***  
"Hello, can we help you?" Anya said at the counter when in walked Angel and Cordelia,   
Wesley and the new person, Willow thought.  
  
"Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and...." Willow didn't know the new guy. He seemed to be very nice.  
  
"Charles Gunn. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself.  
  
"Hello deadboy, what are you doing in Sunnydale?" Xander asked the vampire who he still hated.  
  
"I came to see Buffy. Cordelia had a vision that concerns Buffy." He told them all.  
  
"Hello Cordy. Your hair looks different." Xander commented. He felt really uncomfortable seeing his ex-girlfriend right now.  
  
"Nice to see that some things never change." Cordelia commented.  
  
"Did the two of you used to date or something, Cordelia?" Gunn looked at Cordelia.  
  
"Yeah, we did date in high school." Cordelia rolled her eyes up.  
  
"Where's Giles?" Angel looked at Willow.  
  
"Giles is at the hospital with Buffy and Dawn. Joyce has been horribly sick, Angel." Willow knew that Buffy needed someone to lean on.  
  
"I'll let Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley fill you in on what's been going on.  
  
I'm going to see Buffy." He walked out of the Magic Shop to go comfort Buffy.  
  
***  
  
Riley saw two beautiful women going off to Spike's crypt. He wondered who they were. Might as well follow them. He then heard Harmony scream. No harm eves-dropping on the conversation.  
  
***  
  
"Arrgghh...Spike, who the hell are they?" Harmony looked embarrassed.  
  
"Holy Shit. Darla what the hell are you doing back? I remember my poof of a sire staked you. The brunette is Drusilla, Harmony, luv." Spike got up and covered Harmony with the blanket.  
  
"Spike, don't remind me of that fact. I was brought back from the dead as a human, got sick,   
Dru sired me." Darla gave him a brief summary of what had happened to her.  
  
"She was such a nice childe." Drusilla batted her long brown eyes at Spike.  
  
"Why are you two really here?" He wanted to know what they were planning.  
  
"The Slayer will help us get my darling boy back." Darla turned her lips into a devious smile   
unaware of the fact that Riley had heard everything.   
  
To be continued...  



	3. Chapter 2

Giving A Little Hurt Back   
Chapter Two  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta-reading.  
  
"Well you two certainly have an imaginative plan. I think my poof of a sire might have a slight problem with you turning the slayer." Spike threw some clothes at Harmony.  
  
"This is Buffy, we're talking about. She is not going to let you turn her." Harmony muttered from her place underneath the covers.  
  
"You are a naughty girl. Naughty girls need to be punished." Drusilla started to move towards  
Harmony, when Darla stopped her.   
  
"Drusilla, no. We are not going to harm her. Harmony, it comes down to breaking Buffy down, not just physically but emotionally." Darla looked into Harmony's eyes.  
  
"Ducks, the slayer is not well right now. Her mother is very sick. You picked a real dandy time  
to strike." Spike didn't like this at all.  
  
"I sense there's something wrong with my pet. You haven't killed her, why? Drusilla arched her eyebrow.  
  
"Spike's got a chip in his head, that he can't hurt a living thing." Harmony said.  
  
"Harm..." Spike glared at her.  
  
***  
  
"Buffy, will mom be all right." Dawn asked her through her tears.  
  
"I don't know, Dawn. We have to have faith." She hugged Dawn.  
  
"I'm scared, Buffy, that she might die." Dawn was worried too.  
  
"I am too, Dawn. We have to think that mom will beat this." Buffy felt the same way as Dawn.  
  
"Joyce is a fighter like her daughters." Angel came up to them.  
  
"Angel." Buffy's eyes shimmered brightly when she saw him standing there.  
  
"Hi Angel. Nice to see you. I'm going to check on mom." Dawn left them alone together, so they could have some quality time.  
  
***  
"Darla and Drusilla are in town." Wesley told the other members of the scooby gang that were  
piled into the waiting room.  
  
"Who are Darla and Drusilla?" Anya asked Wesley, while everyone else's faces went a pale shade of white.  
  
"Darla is deadboy's sire. Drusilla is a pyscho who he sired, Anya." Xander told his girlfriend.  
  
"How did Darla manage to rise from the dead?" Willow didn't think that it was possible, but she was wrong.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart brought her back through a dangerous ritual." Wesley tried to explain in his stoic manner.  
  
"Yeah, they brought her back as a human, and then Dru sired Darla." Cordelia couldn't get around that fact.  
  
"Well, you sound bitter about it, Cordelia." Tara picked up on how tense she was about Drusilla.  
  
"I think you would be too if Dru almost killed you. Thankfully I showed up." Gunn commented while he stared at the scar on the right side of her neck.  
  
To be continued...  



	4. Chapter 3

Giving A Little Hurt Back  
Chapter Three  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta-reading   
  
"Spike, this plan will work. Although me and Drusilla need some supplies from town. Here's a list and some cash." Darla handed Spike a pile of cash.  
  
"Spike, please don't leave me alone with the two of them." Harmony begged Spike. She didn't like either one of them.  
  
"Harmony be a good girl and treat them with some sodding respect. Now all you girls can get along. Darla would you like to join me for a ride?" He asked Darla wanting to get a better explanation of her plan.  
  
"No thanks, William. I want Harmony to understand her part in all of this." Darla just smiled as Drusilla danced around with the blonde haired doll in her arms.  
  
"Daddy is with the slayer right now. He's comforting her. So many fresh tears." Drusilla got a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay, you stay the hell away from my Spikey bear." Harmony didn't understand what was so attractive about miss looney tunes over here.  
  
"Spike is not yours. The stars say you are only a temporary convience." Drusilla stated as she slapped Harmony in the face.  
  
"Okay, you want to play rough bitch, fine." Harmony shoved Drusilla on to the floor.  
  
Drusilla just laughed hysterically.  
  
***Oh, a cat fight.*** Darla thought to herself as she just watched Drusilla and Harmony go at each other.  
  
***  
  
"Angel, it's so good to see you again. How is L.A these days." She asked him stumbling over the words.  
  
"Buffy, I'm fine but you look like a mess. Have you ate anything or even slept for that matter." He noticed how pale she looked.  
  
"I'm just tired Angel. I've spent every moment of my time here with mom, when I'm not slaying or dealing with Glory or Dawn." Her life of late had been stressful.  
  
"I think it's hard to be the strong one. You can't always be the strong one Buffy." Angel rubbed her arm and then hugged her. She needed his support now more than ever.  
  
"Ever since I found out about Dawn, mom's illness, my world is falling apart." Buffy began to cry.  
  
"Just let it out, Buffy. It's okay to cry." He hugged her even more tightly and for a few moments it seemed like old times.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Riley interrupted thier moment.  
  
"Riley, this is not what you think it is..." Buffy tried to explain things, but it was too late as Riley landed a fist across Angel's jaw.  
  
"Riley, you should be here for her, instead of being a selfish bastard." Angel shoved Riley against a wall.  
  
"Stop it." Buffy shouted at the two of them. "This is not the time or place for your testorone fit. My mother is sick and all you two can do is fight with one another." She really felt like someone was pulling her in so many different directions.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry." Angel still hated Riley.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry. There were two female vampires who Spike called Darla and Drusilla in his crypt bragging about having big plans for you." Riley dropped another bombshell on her. He didn't want to put more stress on her but she needed to know.  
  
"What? How the hell is Darla back. I saw you stake her." She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4

Giving A Little Hurt Back   
Chapter 4  
by   
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta-reading  
  
"Hello, Anya. Can you get me these items?" Spike handed her the last portion of Darla's list. He hoped that there was enough cash left.  
  
"Do you have the money to pay for these items?" Anya glared angrily at Spike.  
  
"You bet I have the cash, ducks." He took out a wad of cash to shut her up.  
  
"Well, then, I'll get you those items. Spike, why do you need this stone. It's very dangerous." Anya  
took out a red stone which glimmered. This must be the binding crystal.  
  
"I'm performing a spell and it's part of the spell." Spike was sort of lying to the girl. He needed  
it to help Darla and Dru's insane plan, which had a certain appeal to him.  
  
"Do you have any idea how dangerous this stone is, if used incorrectly?"   
She tried to warn him, but he was afraid of what Darla and Dru would do to him if he failed.  
  
"Yeah, I know." He didn't want to hear another lecture. "Will  
you please just give me the soddin' stone,for christ sakes."  
  
"Fine, Spike. That's eighty three bucks." Anya smiled when he handed her the money.  
  
***  
  
"Are you two done fighting? Good, now Harmony I need you to lure Buffy away from her house." Darla  
patted Drusilla's head.  
  
"Why do you need Buffy away from her house?" Harmony didn't like Darla's plan.  
  
"Oh the stars are dripping with tears. Sweet blood of a slayer fills me like a ripe wine." Drusilla licked  
the dolls face.  
  
"I need to get some strands of Buffy's hair if I'm to invade her dreams." She needed those supplies.  
  
"Darla, how is invading Buffy's dream going to help us." Harmony asked the elder vampiress.  
  
"Portals within portals. Dreams are the entrance to her heart. The heart nutures the soul." Drusilla tried to  
explain the purpose.  
  
"Please talk normally, Drusilla." Harmony really hated this bitch.  
***  
  
"Buffy, Darla came back through a dangerous ritual that Wolfram and Hart performed." Angel looked at Buffy, then cast an almost murderous glance at Riley.  
  
"Can someone please tell me who the hell is Darla?" Riley simply kept his eyes firmly on Angel, who was comforting his girl.  
  
"Riley, will you please check on Dawn." She simply wanted to hear the story from Angel first.  
  
"Buffy, I should be part of this discussion." Riley raised his voice, adamant that he stay.  
  
"Riley, Angel and I need to talk. I promise to fill you in later." She told him.  
  
"Fine." Riley hated that he was always being cut out of the important discussions.  
  
To be continued...  



	6. Chapter 5

Giving A Little Hurt Back  
Chapter Five  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta-reading.  
  
"I see that you three have been busy." He noticed that the girls had reorganized his cave.  
  
"Someone has been busy. I can see that Angel is near the Slayer. Oh, what fun we shall have."  
  
Darla rolled her eyes. " Did you get the supplies we need, William?" Darla smiled at Spike, who   
cringed when she called him that name.*  
  
"Spike..." Harmony's cries sounded even more annoying.  
  
"Yeah, I got the supplies, ducks. Hold on for a second or two, while I get settled." He hung up his leather jacket on the coat rack, but not before wrapping his arm tightly around Drusilla's waist.  
  
Harmony glared angrily at Drusilla, when Darla whispered;  
  
Harmony glared angrily at Drusilla. Darla noticed the younger vampiress' glare and decided to   
intervene before her plan could be ruined. "No, remember the plan Harmony. Spike and Drusilla are secondary. I'll give you Spike and keep Drusilla away from him."  
  
*"Fine." She muttered, wishing she could kill the psychotic bitch.  
  
***  
  
"Everything's going to be okay, Buffy." Angel hugged Buffy tightly.  
  
"I really don't know how to deal with Darla being alive and working with Drusilla. Please explain to me how it's possible that she's alive." Buffy faced him with her tear stained face. "You staked her Angel, I saw it." She placed her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Buffy," He soothingly whispered into her ear, "it's hard to believe. I flipped when I saw that my sire was alive." He knew how hard of a time she was going through.   
  
She looked at him with her jade eyes "You ever feel like the world is closing in on you. Well, with my mom, Glory and Dawn, it's been a little overwhelming. Now I hear that Darla is alive..." She couldn't talk anymore as she broke into even more tears.  
  
"Buffy, what's wrong with Dawn?" He lifted her chin up, and saw that she still trusted him.  
  
Buffy took a heavy breath, "Dawn is not my sister, Angel." She told him.  
  
"What?" Angel was flabbergasted by her announcement.  
  
***  
  
"You don't like Angel very much do you Riley?" Dawn asked as she noticed that his eyes were   
transfixed on her sister and Angel, not on their conversation.*  
  
"Well he's her ex for one thing, and a vampire." He decided to change the topic of conversation.   
"So how are you doing, kiddo?"  
  
"I'm worried about my mom. You ever ask yourself why there's nothing you can do to help the ones you love, Riley?" Dawn looked up at him, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Hey kiddo, cheer up. You got to have faith in your mom." He smiled at her. "She's a fighter like   
yourself." He tried to reassure Dawn.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that." She smiled at him, then grabbed her mother's hand.  
  
***  
  
"So, this is where you grew up, Cordelia? It seems like a peaceful little town." Gunn took a sip out of his coffee.  
  
"Yeah, well nothing is ever peaceful when you go to a school over a hellmouth."  
  
"What?" Gunn seemed a little taken back.  
  
"A Hellmouth, Gunn. The hellmouth is a center of mystical convergence or some crap like that." She didn't even realize that they were walking by the old school. Her face went a pale shade of white.  
  
"Cordelia, what's wrong?" Gunn asked as he noticed how white her face got.  
  
"I went to high school here, before it was demolished." Cordelia felt very uneasy looking at it.  



	7. Chapter 6

Giving A Little Hurt Back  
Chapter Six  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta reading this fic.  
  
  
Anya was glad when it was time to close the store. She was getting ready to turn the sing and lock the door when Xander walked in. She smiled at her boyfriend, "Xander, you didn't have to come here."  
  
He turned the sign around to say closed. "Well I wasn't going to let you walk home by yourself. Especially with Darla and Drusilla out there." Xander was concerned about her.  
  
Anya gave him a devilish smirk. "I think that I can take care of myself. After all, I am an ex-vengeance demon."  
  
Xander tilted her head upwards. "Yes but Anya you forget that you're human now." He reminded her.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck; "How did I get so lucky to find someone like you. You are the kindest, most honest man I've ever met."  
  
Xander simply gave her a chesire grin. "I'm the lucky one, Anya. You have made me blissfully happy in so many ways." He then kissed her.  
  
***  
  
Darla was glad that there was three other people with her. Everyone would take a corner. She wished that.damn it. Darla was angry. "Okay, people I can't do the spell because someone forgot to bring me a strand of the Slayer's hair."  
  
Harmony didn't trust her. The girl may have acted like a ditz, but it was an act. Drusilla could be dangerous. Dru was psychotic and unpredictable like the weather. She saw that Harmony was new , but this girl was a survivor. When this was over, she would help refine Harmony's nature. Drusilla was an end to get what she wanted.  
  
Drusilla then began to chant; "Angels singing, so softly. Oh, the soldier boy is not happy. He wants to take back what he.all over the Slayer." She giggled.  
  
Harmony looked perplexed. "What the hell are you getting at Drusilla?"  
  
Spike then chuckled. "Harms, Drusilla is saying that Buffy's new boy toy doesn't like Angel."  
  
Darla was intrigued. The Slayer had a boyfriend and it wasn't Angelus. "William, please tell me more." She could use this to her advantage.  
  
***  
  
Riley saw the way that Angel was comforting Buffy. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that Buffy was his girlfriend, not Angel's. Dawn simply went out the door before he could stop her. He followed her out of Mrs. Summers room. Riley felt like he would never truly know about Buffy's life. Buffy treated him like an equal at first, but now it was more like an appendage really.  
  
Dawn felt a little uncomfortable around Angel. All her memories weren't real, but they had seem so vivid. This was her first meeting with Angel really. "Hi Angel." Dawn shifted her gaze between Angel's hand holding Buffy and watching as Riley pretended not to be mad. "So what brings you to Sunnydale?" She tried to make it casual.  
  
Riley wanted to know that as well. "Yeah, why did you come here, anyway?"  
  
Angel couldn't believe that Buffy was dating this asshole. Dawn didn't know any better.  
  
Buffy then spoke. "He came to warn me that Drusilla and Darla are in town."  
  
Riley hated this. He was the one who told her, not Angel, but that didn't matter. "Who are they anyway." All he wanted was some answers.  
  
"Darla is Angel's sire. Drusilla is a psychopath that he sired." Dawn commented.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
"What? I do pay attention. I'm not an ignorant kid, like everyone thinks that I am." She simply stated a fact.  
  
***  
  
Cordy saw Gunn's bewildered face. "Yes, I went to school here."  
  
Gunn simply laughed at her. "This place is a dump."  
  
She stood in front of the school. "Hey, it wasn't always like this; I who live in the worst places of L.A."  
  
Gunn sarcastically answered "Well at least I've stayed at better places than this."  
  
Cordelia arched her eyebrow, "This was where I was the May Queen, let's see almost got eaten by vampires on Parent-Teacher night. Some of my classmates who were possessed by hyena ate our principal. The Mayor went berserk and turned into a giant snake and ate Principal Synder, who was an obnoxious toad."  
  
Gunn stared at her. "Oh, you certainly have had some colorful experiences, Cordelia. I'm a little surprised and impressed that you managed to survive. So what's the story with this Buffy chick and Angel?"  
  
Cordelia breathed heavily. "Now, that's a long and complicated story. I'll try to put it into a nutshell for you."  
  
To be continued.  



	8. Chapter 7

Giving A Little Hurt Back  
Chapter Seven  
by  
Julia Duvall  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Heather for beta reading  
  
Darla was pacing around Spike's crypt in her new white Bellini heels. She seemed rather tense.  
  
Spike smirked at her. He liked seeing Darla sweat. She was a fun bitch, but other times, could be even more twisted than Angelus. "What's a matter, Darla? You look upset. What's wrong, something keeping you from using the slayer as a weapon against Angel." He teased Darla.  
  
Darla then smacked Spike. "Don't you dare talk to me like that William. I think you're in love with the Slayer and that's the reason you haven't killed her." Darla had been talking with Drusilla he figured.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, "As I remember it, Angel killed you over that girl. This slayer is unlike others. Buffy is very smart and resourceful. Darla, don't push Buffy too far or you'll..."  
  
Spike got cut off by Drusilla's laughter as she began to dance. "My poor Spike. You are the fly and have ended up in her parlor of delights. I know a way to get the golden hair that grandma needs." Dru then approached Spike and lifted his head up. "Don't worry, my luv. I know a  
certain kitten who will bring them." Drusilla kissed Spike passionately.  
  
Harmony looked perplexed. She gave a confused look towards her Spikey bear. Drusilla was driving her up the wall. "What do you mean by little Kitten."  
  
Spike then coughed. "She's bloody talking about Xander, Harms. He can enter the Slayer's house with ease."  
  
Drusilla then took Miss Edith in her arms and whispered to the doll. "Very soon, I'll have another friend and maybe a new sister to play with. The stars are aligning Miss Edith. What wonderful news." She smiled wickedly.  
  
***  
  
Riley was stunned. Angel, no Angelus, to him it was the same vampire to him. He had turned some innocent girl into a psychotic vampire over a hundred years ago. This was another reason that Buffy should stay away from him. "You made this mess and we have to clean it up." He glared into Angel's eyes, not backing down.  
  
Angel really wanted to punch this asshole's lights out. "Listen to me, boy, you have some damn nerve. These two women are extremely dangerous. I have a better understanding than you do of how they think. We have to go to stop them."  
  
Riley wasn't going to let the "boy" slide. "Listen to me, Angel. Who said "we" needed your help?" He grabbed Buffy and Dawn's hands tightly.  
  
Dawn ran into her mother's hospital room. Buffy rolled her eyes up. This was ridiculous. The two of them acting like this was a contest. "Please, will the two of you, shut up. We have to work as a team. Now first things first, we need to know where Darla and Drusilla are living."  
  
Angel then commented, "Knowing Darla, she want something very big and lush with a view. She always did love a view."  
  
Riley then said, "How about I go find them and stake their asses." He then walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Riley..." Buffy said, but she decided to let him blow off some steam.  
  
"Angel, what's really going on?" She asked him.  
  
"I feel like my world is being turned upside down. Darla wants to destroy me by destroying you. You mean too much to me." He saw eyes of surprise on her face.  
  
***  
Flashback 1860's England  
  
Angelus came back to the house that him and Darla were sharing together. She seemed to be busy reading a newspaper, when she asked him; "Angelus, you're home and have been socializing with humans. How come you haven't destroyed the girl yet?" Darla reminded him of the purpose of this game.  
  
He just grabbed Darla by the waist. "I'm having fun, love." Slowly twirling Darla around with one arm. "This is all part of the game. She's remarkably strong, Darla. I have to find a weakness." He told her dipping his finger in the glass of blood and slowly tracing the contours of her lips.  
  
Darla jumped on her darling boy's lap and gently ran her hair through his silky hair. "My Darling Boy, you like the girl. I think you should find her weakness." She grinned wickedly at her darling Angelus.  
  
He laughed at her. "Drusilla has an innocence that is refreshing. I want to see what happens when it's corrupted." He told his sire.  
  
She then said "Be careful, that you don't get corrupted by her innocence, Angelus. How about a little demonstration?" Darla got up and unrobed herself.   
  
"You are amazing, Darla." Angelus kissed her before making love to her.  
  
***  
  
"Angel, what's wrong?" Buffy could always interpret his body language.  
  
"I don't think you could handle it." Angel told her. He didn't want to see Buffy look at him in shame.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that Angel. I know there are things you are ashamed of, but we all live with our sins." She slowly hugged him.  
  
"Sometimes our deeds are so reprehensible that we can't reverse them." He slowly felt Buffy's eyes look at him. They made him feel better.  
  
What about the things you can't control, Angel? I can't help the fact that my mother is sick and there is nothing that I can do to help her." She slowly rested her head on his shoulders.  
  
"I guess that our actions and reactions to the forces around us are a part of our life. Yet, when I'm around you, I don't feel lost." Angel whispered in her ear.  
  
Buffy then whispered into her ear, "I never feel lost when I have you next to me, Angel."  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
